vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy vs. Jason (Horrorclix)
|-|Freddy vs. Jason= |-|Jason vs. Freddy= Summary Freddy vs. Jason is Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger as they appear in the Horrorclix set of the same name. These characters are crossed over from their original appearances and don't scale to their canon counterparts. Although they are sometimes enemies, they are shown to team up and are grouped as a single character more than once, likely meaning they are a decent team together. Unlike the original versions, Jason shows no regenerative abilities and Freddy, while being able to travel through the dream realm, can’t manipulate dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A physically. Higher with abilities Name: Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Males Age: Varies, adults Classification: Slashers, monsters, supernatural serial killers, members of the Hellbound cabal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Teleportation (via My Wold, My Rules; Of themselves and others), Passive Fear Manipulation (via Terrify; Which causes Statistics Reduction of opponent. Can effect the mostly brainless undead, ghosts, imaginary entities, and robots), Enhanced Senses (via Blood Sent; Freddy vs. Jason catching the sent of a nearby opponent, increases their speed), Power Nullification of Damage Reduction (via Freddy’s Severed Arm), Possession (via Do My Dirty Work and Nice Body, I Think I’ll Take It; Can be used on ghosts, robots, and imaginary entities), Weapon Mastery (Of various weapons, including random objects), Soul/Life Drain and Pseudo-Regeneration (via The Souls Of The Children; Can heal themselves by draining life and soul from an opponent in combat. Works on ghosts, imaginary entities, and even robots how isn’t explained), Purification (Type 2; via Banish), Frenzied Mode (via Frenzy), Immortality (Types 2, Psudo 3, 4, and 7), Resurrection (via Sequel), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts, elemental beings, and an entity who is imaginary), Dimensional Travel (via Dream Traveler; Can travel into the dream realm and out of it, simulating Teleportation), Minor Death Manipulation (via In Flagrante Delicto; Killing an opponent will cause an adjacent opponent of the opposite gender to die), Statistics Amplification (via Slash, Spree, For You, Mother, Collected Souls, Blood Sent, How Sweet...Fresh Meat, and Machete), Soul Manipulation (Shown in Collected Souls and The Souls Of The Children), Passive Damage Reduction (via Is That All You Got?, Unstoppable, Single-Minded, I Can Go All Night, Stamina, and Invulnerable), Passive Morality Control (via Subplot: Slasher Madness), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (Normally and via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks), possibly Underwater Breathing (Type 2; via You’ll Do What I Tell You) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Swordsman who can easily destroy walls and tables, Zombie Strongman who can casually crush skulls and rip humans in half, monsters who can rip monsters in half, Evil Leprechaun who easily knocked off a human's head with one swing, characters who use grenades, dynamite sticks, and RPGs, etc), possibly Small Building level (Comparable to the Carnage-Bot who can destroy most of a shopping mall, dig underground at high speeds, and have a height that warrants this tier). Higher with abilities (Powers like Slash, Spree, Bloodlust, etc. increase damage given from attacks, even to double the power) Speed: Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Comparable to faster vampires, who are faster than bullets, and the Headless Horseman who is faster than a car) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters, which include those who can tear humans apart and various large animals like horses, giant bears, and tigers) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Scales to monsters who easily destroy doors. Comparable to massive bears, tigers, horses, large cats, gorillas, etc), possibly Small Building Class. Higher with some abilities Durability: Wall level (Can tank attacks from characters like Santa, 50-Foot Ex-Girlfriend, Hook, and Rabid Bear, at least comparable to Carnage-Bot who can tank all attacks by the police, likely including grenades and other higher grade weaponry), possibly Small Building level physically (Can survive attacks from characters who can destroy most of a shopping mall, dig underground at high speeds, or have a height that warrants this tier. Also can mostly shrug off explosives varying from grenades to RPGs), higher via abilities Stamina: High (Comparable to the undead and robots) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with weapons, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: Machete, clawed glove, tome, pillows, temporal disruptor, time machine, and juggling pins Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, and magical and mystical artifacts. Can easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Standard Tactics: Has natural Bloodlust via For You, Mother and Collected Souls Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Horroclix/Normal Abilities' ** Like most Horrorclix characters, Freddy vs. Jason go into a frenzied state after killing. ** Can harm ghosts like Scarecrow, Reaper of Souls, etc. as well as imaginary entities like Imaginary Friend, and even elemental beings. ** Both are undead, causing them to have very high stamina. Can keep up with zombies, ghosts, and robots. *'Standard Abilities' **'Blood Sent:' Allows Jason vs. Freddy to increase their speed when catching the scent of an opponent. **'Terrify:' Causes opponents defense/durability to drop via fear. Effects robots, zombies, ghosts, imaginary entities, etc. **'Do My Dirty Work/Nice Body, I Think I’ll Take It:' Can possess opponents. Possession in Horrorclix allows the possessors to act independently of those they are simultaneously controlling, and while similar to Mind Manipulation, there is a stated difference between the two in the verse. Effects robots, zombies, ghosts, imaginary entities, etc. **'Unstoppable/Stamina/Single-Minded/I Can Go All Night:' Passively reduces damage received. ***'Invulnerable/Is That All You've Got?:' Stronger version of Unstoppable or Stamina (Completely negates Street level+ and even low Wall level attacks). **'Freddy’s Severed Arm:' Negates abilities like Damage Reduction and ignores normal durability. **'Rake:' Can causes damage around the target of an attack. **'Slash/Machete:' Has the chance to increase damage given by x2. **'My World, My Rules:' Teleports themselves, as well as simultaneously teleporting an opponent adjacent to them. **'Spree:' Increases damage after killing opponents. **'How Sweet...Fresh Meat:' Damage increases when attacking opponents who haven't been recently injured. **'Devour:' Bites opponent, making it difficult for them to run away. **'Dream Traveler:' By traveling through dream, they can simulate Teleportation. **'The Souls Of The Children:' They can heal themselves in combat by draining both the life and soul from an opponent. Works on ghosts, imaginary entities, and even robots. **'For You, Mother:' Increases damage after killing females. *'Special/Unique Abilities' **'Sequel:' Can come back to life after being killed. This includes if their souls have been manipulated, absorbed, or reaped, or if their bodies are absorbed. **'Banish:' Attack is increased against hellspawn and spirits and can even banish them. **'Social Influencing:' Like all slashers in Horrorclix, Freddy vs. Jason can persuade upstanding and even good people into becoming deranged murders almost instantly. **'You'll Do What I Tell You:' Isn't slowed by water, possibly being able to breathe underwater. **'Collected Souls:' Power increases with souls collected. **'In Flagrante Delicto:' By killing an opponent, a nearby opponent of the opposite gender will die. *'Plot-Twist:' **'Grease Paint:' Uses paint to disguise themselves, being able to not be recognized by opponents. **'Juggling Pins:' Freddy vs. Jason can use Juggling Pins as effective ranged weapons. **'Pillow Fight:' Freddy vs. Jason can use Pillows as somewhat effective ranged weapons. **'The Amazing Time Machine:' Allows Freddy vs. Jason to travel five minutes into the past to avoid a fatal attack. **'Voodoo Tome:' Damage Freddy vs. Jason do to themselves gives the opponent the same wounds. **'Temporal Disruptor:' An alien devise used to manipulate time to avoid harm. **'Extra Effort:' Allows them to resist pain. **'Enforced Mutation:' Freddy vs. Jason undergo a transformation, brought on by circumstances. While it does increase the pair's damage greatly, it does briefly damage them. **'Matrix of R'Lyeh:' Allows the two to create a portal. **'Crystal Ball:' allows them to see their opponents and who they are, even if they are in hiding. **'Subplot - Slasher Madness:' Passively turns normal people into murderous psychopaths. **'Tricky, Tricky Monster:' Freddy vs. Jason can trick an opponent to come closer to them, so they can attack. Note: Shouldn't be confused with the actual canon Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horrorclix Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Rage Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Claw Users Category:Adults Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Horror Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Duos Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Purification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Death Users Category:Morality Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tricksters Category:Technology Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Geniuses Category:Board Game Characters Category:Corruption Users